


Chaotically Evil

by piedpipertho



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, M/M, There's a kissing, VictUuri, Victor is a Jedi, Yuri helps Viktor out a lot, Yuuri was one, a lot happens, implied otayuri, mentions of depression and suicide, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piedpipertho/pseuds/piedpipertho
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...A lonely and depressed Jedi has loved and lost, a teenager helps him, and a familiar face returns......Also known as the Star Wars AU no one asked for.Alternatively titled Chaotically Good and Lawfully Evil





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed oneshot for Yuri On Ice. I've spent many hours plotting and outlining a full Star Wars AU, so look out for more (longer) stories on this topic! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It seemed like only yesterday when Viktor’s life turned to absolute shit.

The day was beautiful - warm, breezy, not a cloud in Naboo’s sky - when Yuuri left to pilot a mission for the Jedi Council and never returned home. Naturally, Viktor hadn't expected to get a hologram that very night explaining that the mission to destroy a small Empire fleet had gone awry and that Yuuri Katsuki, fellow Jedi Knight and lover to Viktor, had disappeared without a trace.

Viktor was sure he had never cried so much in his life. He had locked himself in his large, now-oversized house with no contact to the outside world, especially when concerning with the council. He desperately needed to be alone and grieve without any distractions from “unsympathetic old men.”

The next thing he did was cut his hair. Viktor’s hair used to flow in long locks to his waist, the silver strands shining like the stars in the sky when Yuuri would brush and braid it. It was such a horrible reminder of what he had lost that he chopped it all off not even a day later with a knife, the only hint of his hair being the band to contain it in his bedside drawer. Maybe he would grow it out again if his long lost lover would return, but Viktor doubted that such a day would come.

Almost three long, tiring years later, he was right.

Viktor Nikiforov was suicidal after years of his precious Yuuri never returning. He would take the missions the Jedi Council claimed were “highly dangerous," and he welcomed these missions with open arms. He wanted to die so he could see his lover once again. He was absolutely sure that Yuuri was dead, and so he wanted to join him wherever he may have been these past three years.

On multiple occasions, he tried to leave the universe, but he was always caught by young Jedi who lived next door. His name was also Yuri, but he was more aggressive and impulsive than his sweet, sweet angel. Every time he was caught by Yuri, he would be on the receiving end of a long lecture that often ended in a homecooked meal consisting of some type of fish and some type of bread. “You have to eat,” the small, blonde boy would claim, “You can't use the Force correctly when you're dying.”

After countless upon countless of interferences from his neighbor, Viktor finally gave up taking matters into his own hands. Instead, he was content with dealing with the unwanted suicidal missions. In a way, it saved from losing his mind.

However, his newest mission was surely going to be the one where he was going to die a slow, painful death. A few days prior, Viktor received a hologram from the Jedi Council specifically requesting him to go on a solo mission to the Empire’s planet-destroying Death Star and assassinate their highest ranking Sith Lord, Katsu. The deadly weirder of the Force had appeared suddenly, with a vengeance, two years ago, his first order of business being to build the Death Star. He was so private with himself that no one knew what he would do or could do to disrupt the galaxy. No one even knew what he looked like as he always kept a dark hood covering his face. It even made Viktor a tad nervous to see what would happen to him on this mission.

Viktor got dressed in his normal Jedi attire that morning, his loose, white tunic the same one that Yuuri had taken on, after successful missions, as his nightshirt so many years ago. Some could say that the smell of him - mint, lilacs, and a hint of sand - was still faint on it. Viktor shuffled through his bedside drawer for his lightsaber. It was small, yet it could deliver a single, nasty blow to completely cut someone in half. The color was the same shade of blue as Yuuri’s old glasses and Viktor’s eyes. In all, it was his most prized possession.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock coming from the single-door entrance to his house. Sighing, Viktor walked out of his room to the entrance and opened the door, revealing a frowning Yuri on the other side. Hesitantly, the older man let in the teenager who slammed the door shut behind him.

“Your mission is today,” Yuri stated coolly, his arms going to fold across his chest.

“Yes, it is. I'm supposed to leaving actually,” Viktor replied. His voice was smooth and even, almost like a robot. The lightsaber was gripped tightly in his hand. All he wanted to do was leave.

“I know that doof, but I came to make sure that you understood our plan,” The young man huffed out, “You will fly to the Death Star when the guards are on their small break for sleep. You’ll sneak in and go to Katsu’s central room. Remember, he built it so that all passageways lead to it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I understand. Can I go now?”

“No, actually. I added a new part to your plan. After you successfully kill Katsu, you will go back to the landing dock where I'll be waiting to pick you up and return home. Understand?”

Viktor blinked, his mind doing a double-take. This mission had been so dangerous that he was assigned to do it completely alone, yet here Yuri was putting himself into danger to complete it. It was incredibly risky, and he could feel a twist of fear and worry build up in his stomach. Despite how passive he appeared on the outside, Viktor still cared for the young Jedi.

“Yuri,” He began, “No. Don't do it. You're so young, and I don't want you to get hurt while trying to save my sorry excuse for a person. It isn't worth it. Otabek would kill me if anything happened to you.”

The look of Yuri’s face when this friend was mentioned was absolutely terrifying to say the least. “Don't bring Ota into this conversation. He has nothing to do with this. I am _not_ letting you go out there by yourself and get killed. You need to come home today,” Yuri said, his voice like venom. It was always a feat of his to say the most genuine and compassionate words in the most horrible way possible.

Viktor honestly didn't know what to do besides listen to him. It would be such a waste to argue with the little sprite, no matter how dangerous and irrational the decision may be. However, he needed to leave now if he would get to the Death Star on time. He sighed heavily. “Okay, okay . Your plan is fine, but I really need to go.”

“Yeah, just go. I'll be waiting for you once you finish. Be careful, okay?” Yuri had turned to let him out, his thin line of a mouth twisting in a concerned pout.

Viktor couldn't help but give a small smile as he headed towards the door. Maybe it seemed that he did have something to live for, and that thing was the scrawny teenage boy standing inside of his house. Sometimes he felt that Yuri was his own child, an angry, mature child. He knew that Yuuri would have loved him as well and that maybe they could've been a happy family if he was still with them. Whatever his wishes may be, Viktor vowed to return home for Yuri and Otabek.

And so, the words that Viktor hadn't spoken in years tumbled out of his mouth, making Yuri’s widen and tears form at his eyes before he left for his plane: “I will.”

___--*****--___

So far, everything in the plan was working out perfectly. Viktor had landed at the Death Star unnoticed and began sneaking through the difficult halls and pathways of the large weapon. He had barely seen any stormtroopers, and it began to worry him. Normally, the place was crawling with the Empire’s strongest defenders, but now it felt hollow, empty even. It almost felt like something, or someone, was letting him get to his destination with ease.

Occasionally, he would spot a stormtrooper or an officer passing by, but even if he was hiding in plain sight, they would ignore him. It made Viktor worry what in the world he had gotten himself into. If this was all Katsu’s doing, then that son of a bitch was way smarter than the Jedi Council took him for. There was no way that he could walk around the pride and joy of the Sith so easily without being caught by at least one member. It was sketchy, really sketchy.

Viktor kept a tight grip on his lightsaber as he walked, his thumb just barely hovering over the sensor that would activate his weapon. If Katsu decided to make a sudden attack against him, he would be ready to kill. He had come this far in the mission already. He was going to get out of this alive.

He was getting close enough now that he could see a pair of large, black double doors clearly sticking out against the stark white interior of the rest of the corridors and doors. Viktor couldn't help but guess that this was the place where the Sith Lord was lying. He could almost imagine entering with his lightsaber ablaze, a fight ensuing. He would seem to be losing, but a the last minute, he would deliver to fatal blow that would secure the Force’s lead against evil. It seemed very heroic in his mind.

Viktor found himself standing right in front of the doors he had to go through. The designs were so intricate, so similar to the ones found on the side of the houses crowding Naboo. _Peculiar_ , Viktor’s mind sang as he fingers ran over the designs. It was always something his Yuuri loved; he loved it so much that it was a main reason why they decided to reside on the beautiful planet.

The double doors suddenly opened, much to Viktor’s surprise. There was a sensor outside the doors, but he hadn't even gone near it. Whatever was happening, someone knew that he was here and wanted him to confront Katsu face to face. His grip on his trusted weapon tightened as he graciously took a few steps into the room and closed the doors shut.

Saying the room was dark was the understatement of the century. No, this room was _pitch_ _black_. The furniture and walls were purely the color of the galaxy beyond. The light illuminating the room came from the row of windows allowing the stars and planets around them to shine their light for whoever occupied it to see. Viktor turned his head to the corner where two throne-like chairs sat. The one on the right was more intricate and larger than the one on the left. It made him curious as what the _hell_ Katsu was thinking when he made this room.

Viktor turned his head back to stare at the windows, but it seemed that his view of the galaxy was blocked by a figure wearing a hood. He jumped back a bit in surprise. He hadn't even heard the illustrious Katsu appear right before him. He, like the room, was covered in black, but Viktor could see the pale, slender hands peek out from his cloak.

“Vitya,” The voice in front on him called out, and Viktor’s blood ran cold. He _knew_ who that voice belonged to, _knew_ the only person in the world who had ever called him that. It… It just couldn't be.

The slender hands reached up to unfasten the single button holding the cloak together. It fluttered to the ground, but Viktor didn't even notice. His entire being was fixed on the familiar person in front of him who wore a wicked grin.

“Vitya, your hair changed,” Yuuri Katsuki spoke, and Viktor swore that he was going to cry. Hearing his old lover’s voice was too much for him, just seeing him was too much for him, He thought that the younger man had been dead for years, yet he was being turned into his greatest enemy of all people. It pulled his heart into directions - one side wanting to complete his mission while the other wanting to just stay with the person he loved most in the universe.

Yuuri had _changed_ in these last few years. He had been chubby and adorable when Viktor had last seen him, blue glasses adorning his face. His clothes, as seen by the shirt that Viktor was currently wearing, were always loose and beautiful to show off his Tatooine heritage.

Now… things were so much different. Yuuri’s black hair had been slicked back messily, a stark contrast from his long, brushed bangs. He wore no glasses, and his eyes now had a reddish tint to its dark brown. It was obivious how much weight has been lost, as shown by his slender frame. His clothes were now black and skin tight, some sheer parts mixed with the leather. In all, he was absolutely breathtaking. It was too much for Viktor to handle.

“I did,” Viktor managed to say. He almost cringed at his wavering voice. It sounded so raw to his ears. He could see Yuuri’s eyes light up with amusement. “It seems your whole entire being changed.”

Yuuri laughed. It was such a beautiful thing to hear after so long to Viktor. It has always been so melodic, like bells chiming. “I guess it has. Three years is a long time, but my love for you never has faded.”

Viktor blinked, the sudden reality of the situation coming to light. He would've admitted his undying love as well, but his Yuuri was gone, and all that remained was an evil, walking reminder of what could have been. “How can you say that, Yuuri, that is, if you still even are him? You turned to the Dark Side, and yet you still claim that you love me? How does that make any sense? You wouldn't have turned if you truly loved me.”

“You're wrong there, love,” Yuuri began, all hints of a smile gone from his face, “I was weak before shown the true power of the Force. You knew that. Depression, anxiety, low self-esteem. I couldn't do anything but rely on you to love me. When I was captured, I was shown how _strong_ I could be on my own. I was shown how much I could card for you. I did this all for you.”

The words rang in the room between them, the icy cry piercing Viktor’s heart like a dagger. There was no way that Yuuri could feel anything like this, especially not when he was part of the Empire. It made him want to get his mission done to release his lover from his internal prison. It pained him to see him like this.

“I don't believe you, and I do hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do, but you're not well,” Viktor responded before approaching Yuuri. He scanned the shorter man briefly. No weapon seemed to be on him at the moment, so he decided to act then and there. With only a forceful push, Yuuri was splattered on the ground where he once stood, Viktor on top of him with his lightsaber at his throat. He could see the heat from the weapon cause sweat to roll down the former’s face and neck.

“What are you going to do? Kill me? You don't have the guts,” Yuuri retorted, his eyes never leaving Viktor’s. It took him by surprise that even with a lightsaber to his throat, Yuuri still could even dare to taunt him, to tease him. All it would take would one swipe, one flick of his wrist to kill Yuuri Katsuki. “I know you love me just in return, Viktor Nikiforov. You may say otherwise, but you forget that your eyes give away your entire soul. So go ahead, kill me, but know that I love you, and that you'll never be able to live with yourself.”

It was then that Viktor made the worst mistake of his life: he hesitated.

It was only for a second or two, but that was all Yuuri needed for the lightsaber to fly across the room and their roles be reversed. Viktor lied helplessly on the cold tile of the floor, his hands being pinned over his head by the Force, no doubt. Yuuri had his hands pressed against Viktor’s sides and his legs straddling his hips. The position made Viktor’s breath hitch. He was so close, so close that he could feel the warmth of his breath on his face, his neck.

“You couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't even kill me, and you were so close too. What a shame,” Yuuri leaned down more, his lips ghosting over his neck in small, feathery light kisses all the way up his neck. “I was right, wasn't I? You love me too much to do anything to harm me. I _knew_ it, but you didn't believe me. I knew it…”

Viktor felt lips capture his own as Yuuri’s words fade out. The kiss was hot and passionate unlike any other kiss he had before. It felt like they were both hungry enough to devour each other’s lips into nothingness. It made Viktor forget his own name and yearn for more when they finally separated. They were both panting from a lack of breath, their eyes still connected and full of longing.

“That was way overdue, in my opinion,” The initiator murmured, a hand reaching up to caress Viktor’s face, “I saw you looking at the thrones earlier. I had them built for us. Two matching pairs that we can sit at while we rule the universe hand in hand. It's beautiful, isn't it? All for you,” He leaned down again and Viktor closed his eyes as his racing heartbeat calmed back down to normal.

He knew it was so _wrong_  to enjoy this all, knew it was wrong to not want to go. Yuri would be waiting for him when he wouldn't return. Yes, he wanted to leave, but he accepted the fact that he wouldn't. Yuuri would never let him leave the Death Star on his own for the rest of his life. It was heart-wrenching, but maybe he could escape one day for his home, with Yuuri or without him. Sure, he did still love him, but the good in him still resented the the Sith Lord.

Yuuri’s gentle kissing on his neck broke thoughts as Viktor let out a short, choked noise. It felt oh so good as the kisses led up to his ear, where his lover nibbled on his lobe. In a hushed, sultry whisper, Viktor heard the final words that eliminated for his freedom for good,

“ _Remember_ ,  _Vitya, you are kind and only mine for the rest of eternity."_

 

 

 


End file.
